Jealousy
by The New Ace of Spies
Summary: When Annabeth shows up at Nico's house, after leaving him for Percy, will he have the heart to take her in? Percabeth and slight Annico SLIGHT! One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A random little story though I'm still a perachel.**

Okay, I'll admit it. I was horribly jealous. I couldn't deal with it. I even tried to commit suicide once, but that's another story. She had  
left me, when she knew I loved her. She knew! Oh great I'm going to start crying again. But no, she had to elope with him after I gave to idea to beat Kronos. It was my idea! And after Kronos is defeated and bla bla bla, they elope! No one knew where they were, not even me. I put them out of my mind for the next four years, become even more depressed, when she shows up at my door.  
HOW DARE SHE! She broke my heart and she dares ring the bell that I earned becoming an archaeologist. How dare she even think of asking for my help asking to come into the mansion I had built and bought with my own money! She could have done it! She could have! But she decided against it. She decided to break my heart. Did I have any room left for her and the little brat? No. I understood how Dioyonus felt about them, because I hated them as well. So where does the story start? A little flashback, perhaps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you really think I'm rick riordan? exactly! Review!**

The doorbell rang. I sighed, wondering who it was since I didn't have many friends. Probably a colleague. I opened the door to  
come face to face with familiar gray eyes. I jumped at least ten feet back.  
"Get out of my property you hobo!" I shut the door in her face. I was never going to look back at her. Never. After the memorable ten years ago, I refused to look at her again. The doorbell rain again. I took a deep breath. _It's just a child of Athena. It's not Annabeth. She's someewhere but not in front of your door. Calm down and open the door slowly._ I stuck my head out. Nope. It was defenitely Annabeth. Without a doubt!  
"What do you want?" I growled. Annabeth started to cry.  
"He's gone! Disappeared! Someone took him! Please," she started. I rolled my eyes, expecting her to say April Fools. But she didn't.  
"Hm... I wonder why I won't let you in." I said in a sarcastic voice. "Maybe because YOU BROKE MY HEART TEN YEARS AGO!" I yelled in her face. I would never let Aphrodite mess with my head again. Never.  
"Please Nico," she begged. She gave me her puppy eyes. ARGH! Why couldn't I ever resist them?  
"Fine," I grumbled. "But don't critize the Living Room." Annabeth frowned but as soon as she stepped in, she saw what I meant.  
There were skulls in cases of dinosaurs, homo erctus, homo sapien, and other prehistoric creatures on the walls. Plus a red couch and a flat screen T.V., a pool table and a mini fridge. But this was only the Living Room. Imagine all the other rooms.  
This was the life, except I needed Annabeth to complete it.  
But Annabeth stood in horror, "Look away, Athens!" I froze.  
"What did you just say?" My voice, dangerously smooth.  
"Oh this is Athena," Annabeth said pulling a four year old with jet black hair and gray eyes from behind her leg. "I call her Athens." I sat on the couch.  
"Interesting," I said, my voice calm. Way too calm.  
Annabeth sensed it. "Oh no you aren't going off to kill my daughter!" I flinched.  
"Sheesh calm down! I'm just... getting used to the idea! Yeah that's it," thinking I was reassuring myself more. Annabeth rolled hers eyes.  
"Is there any room that doesn't have any skulls?" she asked, annoyed. Well hey this was my house!  
"Uh, duh?! There are fifteen rooms in this mansion. Knock yourself out! But if you want no skulls stick to the second floor. The elevator is right there," I said, pointing to the gold rimmed elevator with air conditioning. Annabeth led the brat toward the elevator, leaving me sulking behind, wondering why I let her in.


	3. AN

Readers,

If your reading this, it is because I am VERY busy. No, I will not "discontinue" my story. Instead I have decided I will work with a few selected at a time. This story is one of the few that I will not continue for quite sometime. It may take months or weeks. Who knows?

Thank you and I hope you continue to bear with me.

-Artemis' Lieutunant


End file.
